Kagerou Project
Kagerou Project / Kagerou Daze (カゲロウプロジェクト/カゲロウデイズ Kagerō Purojekuto / Kagerō Deizu) is a series of songs composed by the Vocaloid song producer Shizen no Teki-P (Jin). The songs tell the story about the Mekakushi Dan (メカクシ団 Blindfold Gang), a group of teenagers with unusual powers, called "Eye Abilities". Most songs are sung by Vocaloid IA, while the earlier songs were sung by Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. The project started at February 17, 2011 when the first song Artificial Enemy was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga and ended with the release of the song Summertime Record on 2nd September 2013. The story features several different routes which are told through several media such as songs, manga, light novel and an anime. Music ::Main Article: Songs : There have been fifteen songs uploaded to the Japanese video sharing site Nico Nico Douga. While four songs are included exclusively on the Mekakucity Days album, three exclusives are included on Mekakucity Records, and the single Children Record includes one more exclusive song together with instrumentals. All songs were written by Shizen no Teki-P and all together create the story, while being connected through the manga and novel. While some songs are missing them still, most songs feature PVs drawn by Sidu and Wannyanpu, the two illustrators of Jin's team. An exception is Summertime Record, which was drawn by the artist Peco and directed by Sidu. Anime ::Main Article: Mekakucity Actors : The anime first had been announced in the Children Record 'booklet coming with the first album of the project. After receiving the name "Mekakucity Actors" (メカクシティアクタース ''Mekakushiti Akutāsu), the anime started broadcasting on the 12th of April, at midnight. During the 'Live in Mekakucity' performance on August 15, it was announced the anime would be animated by Shaft and directed by Akiyuki Shinbo Tower Records Twitter. The series consists of 12 episodes. ::Main Article: Kagerou Daze -in a day's- : An upcoming anime movie directed by Sidu and is to be released Winter 2016. It is being produced MX4D presentation in mind. ::Main Article: Mekakucity Reload : An upcoming anime project. Manga ::Main Article: Volumes and Chapters : The manga adaptation for '''Kagerou Daze is published monthly in the Japanese magazine Comic Gene and started to serialize on June 15, 2012. The story is illustrated by Satou Mahiro. It currently features eight volumes. Both the manga and novel are licensed by Yen Press and released starting in 2015.Yen Press Announcements Heat-Haze Days Volume 1.jpg| Volume02.png| 3mangacover.png| Kagerou4.png| Kagerou5.png| Kagerou6.jpg| Volume07.png| Volume08.jpg| Novel ::Main Article: Novel : Six novels have been released since its start on March 30, 2012; Kagerou Daze -in a daze-, and its sequels, Kagerou Daze II -a headphone actor-, Kagerou Daze III -the children reason-, Kagerou Daze IV -the missing children-, Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving-, Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- and Kagerou Daze VII -from the darkness-. Both the manga and novel are licensed by Yen Press and were released starting in 2015. KagerouProject Novel.jpg NovelHeadphone.png reason.jpg 04Cover.png Deceiving.jpg Over the dimension.png Novel 7.jpg Websites *Kagerou Project - Official Website (Japanese) *Mekakucity Actors - Official Website (Japanese) *Mekakucity Actors - Official Website (English) *Kagerou Daze -in a day's- - Official Website (Japanese) *Kagerou Project Twitter References Category:All pages